The Road
by FeyXMixer
Summary: AU! Definately altuni, no Naruto plot, whatsoever. That being said- Gaara has been sold into prostitution. Who is this mystery man that buys him? Will mark for M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. I just think the charactors in it are hot. :)

Please note- This is an Alternate Universe. It is with the charactors but not with the Naruto story line at all. So please, if you want to flame, go ahead. I will make s'mores :)

Gaara eyed the situation around him, an obvious defiancy in the way he stood. His kohl-rimmed eyes wished daggers could leap from his pupils. These men were disgusting. He shifted from one tired leg to the other. A couple brows were raised at his movement, lust filling their faces. He stared ahead stoically, trying to ignore the leering surrounding him. He kept silent and stared at the brick wall across from him.

He sighed in resiganation once the spotlight clicked on and rotated to him. His pale skin was illuminated in the dark room. Whistles sprouted through out the room, sending shivers down his spine. He lowered his broken head to the floor, praying he could melt into it. A man, tribal markings lining his cheeks, in a cheap pin-striped suit flounced up on stage, wearing a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"You are going to bring in some green tonight, kid. Just be a good boy and you might wear down some of what you owe me." Baki whispered into Gaara's ear. Gaara lifted his head to meet the bloodshot eyes of his large pimp. He knew it wasn't true; the man would find any reason to add more money onto Gaara's total.

The brute grabbed Gaara's arm and dragged him to the edge of the stage. Gaara's stomach somersaulted as the man began the sale.

"One of my most prized whores here! Satisfaction Garaunteed! Barely 18, no drugs or diseases! Let us start at.....$5,000!"

Tears bordered in the fire-headed boys eyes. He refused to let them fall, focasing on that rather than the shouting the bidders were making. The numbers were rising, larger than what he had anticiated. The heart trapped behind his ribs thudded hard, threatenting to break the curved bones. Why did he have to be sold like this? Naked and shameless on a grimey stage, going to bed with the man with the deepest pockets? The traitorous tears slipped out, streaking the kohl down his soft cheeks.

He barely noticed that the cries had died down and a tension clung to the air. Apathetically curios, he raised his head up.

A young man, shaggy raven hair, empty shark eyes, stood before the stage. The man was wearing a long black kimono, his long sleeves close to scraing the dirty floor. He was analyzing the whore in front of him with cold emotionless eyes. Their eyes met, sending waves of ice over Gaara's body. Please not him, his mind began to chant. Please, why can't any kind person buy me? The young man then smiled, a cat-like grin creeping across his face.

"I'll take him." He announced softly.

"Well you gotta pay first, kid", Baki sang, turning the attention to the awaiting crowd.

The man reached into his willowey sleeves and pulled out a tightly wrapped bundle of money. Gaara cringed inwardley as Baki shifted thru the papers. Baki's eyes grew to dinner-plates as he counted the seemingly never ending bundle.

"SOLD!" He rejoiced, throwing his hands up into the air. The men in the room groaned and muttered, not beleiving that they had been done out by some young foreigner. Baki reached for Gaara's leash and snapped the chain onto the whores collar. "Aw, don't pout, boy. This nice young man just reduced your debt by 20%. Treat him good and he might buy you again." He leered, knowing fully well that Gaara's debt was infinate.

Baki handed the leash to the foreigner, who took it begrugdingly. The men locked eyes again. The same black eyes met stoic green tear-streaks.

"Do not worry, Gaara. You will be in good hands." The cat-grinning man cooed as he dropped the leash and took Gaara's hand to lead him off the stage. Gaara simpley shook his head. This man would be like all the others. All money, hard dick, cruel hearts. Gaara was just a body for their horrible pleasures. He exhaled once his bare feet hit the floor.

"I have to go get dressed. Please wait here." Gaara recited, his head bowed. The strange man nodded, allowing Gaara to shuffle off to the dressing room. Once behind the curtain, Gaara found a presentable dark grey dress shirt and a pair of dark-coloured slacks. He threw it on, not wanting to keep his client waiting. He had done that once and learned never to do it again. This business was for quick-learners. Those who didn't were chewed up over and over again, never escaping the nightmare world. He shuffled back out and darted to his customer in mock anticipation.

"Are you ready to go home now?" The man asked. Gaara only nodded, lead butterflies fluttering in his stomach as they exited the building.

The man took Gaaras hand again as they strolled down the broken sidewalk. His pride was choking in his throat as he went over the grotesque scene he was familiar with in his head.

The man stopped in his tracks as an older style Mercedes pulled up to the curb. He held the door open for the fire-haired boy, the annoying cat-grin playing at his lips again. Everytime the man flashed that smile, Gaara felt like a tiny bird trapped in tiny cage. He stepped gingerly into the car and slid across the leather.

"Master Sai, I see you have a date for the night. It's always nice to see you with company." The driver said. _Sai_? Master _Sai_?

"Yes, Kiba. Now if you could please take us home." He directed his driver before raising the divider between them.

Sai pulled Gaara closer to him, wrapping his arm around the boy.

"You are mine now. You will have no more worries. Please smile Gaara." Sai purred into the boys ear.

"Correction: you have me for one night. But in this night, I am yours and yours alone." Gaara retorted, churning out his false seduction. Men and women were putty whenever he turned on his manufactured charm. He ran his thin fingers down Sai's smooth jaw line, turning it so he could bring his lips closer.

"You must have misunderstood. I said you are now mine. I'm not returning you to that filthy man or that destitute brothel you frequent. Now smile for real now. Those fake ones do not suit your gorgueos face."

An explosion behind them shook the city. The car rocked violently against the waves, debris pelting the roof. Gaara's head snapped to the window behind him only to see a fireball curling from the building he was just in. Smoke plumed into the muggy air. Gaara tried not to feel fear, wanted desperately to remain stoic. He kept his eyes locked on the destruction behind him, unable to tear his eyes from it. Sai pulled himself closer to the frozen man. His reassuring words landed on deaf ears. Gaara knew Sai was a dangerous man. He just didn't know exactly how dangerous.

I will have more explanations in the next chapter, I'm just testing the waters now. :) I know this has nothing to do with the series, I just like playing with charactors is all.

YAY! My very first fanfic. I don't even care if it gets ripped to shreds because it was fun to write so P yep.....


	2. Chapter 2

Yep. I still don't own gaara or Sai or anything except these banal words I've thrown together. Enjoy!

Sirens wailed past them as the Mercedes calmly rolled on. Sai straightened beside the strangely stoic man. The flashing red and blue lights cast shadows on Gaara's hardened face. "What's wong? I have rescued you from hell and here you sit upset. Do not be mad at me, Gaara. It had to be done." Sai said, his soft voice melting into the air around them.

Gaara stiffened in his seat. As much as he hated the brothel, the auctions, all that came with it, he could not bring himself to thank Sai. The name alone ran pellets of sweat down his back. Sai, the mysterious Mofia Lord, was renowned for his secrecy and cruelty. Anyone unfortunate to see his face never lived to keep the horrible secret. Gaara did not want to believe the slight man layered in robes beside him was an unforgiveable nightmare.

The chaos that blazed behind him quieted his doubts. His makeshift home was really gone, engulfed in flames and ash.

"Why did you do that? You could've just paid my fees or never retuned me. It's much more dangerous to bring attention to the underworld with such an extreme." Questions of rage and confusion bubbled within Gaara. His butterflies of nervousness had desintigrated into wriggling worms of disgust.

Sai flickered his eyes over the man, his eyes twitching slightly; his look of concentrating on a puzzling question.

"Gaara, do you understand that monster Baki? Do you know what he wouldv'e done once your 'debt' was paid off?" Sai began to relax, stretching his arms across the back of the seat. Gaara tightened, still not wanting to touch the vile man beside him.

"I was to be released. The debt keeps growing tho…." Gaara said, avoiding the smug grin spreading across Sai's face.

"No, Gaara. Your 'debt' was a lie. So was you promised freedom. From my hidden sources, Baki was weighing out his choices. It was either kill you once you no longer drew out a profit or –and this is why I saved you- turn you in for the bounty still on your head."

Gaara's head snapped to face Sai, a brilliant shade of astonishment blooming across his face. "No! The bounty was withdrawn, Baki said he bribed the DA-" Gaara stopped, unwanting to believe. He inhaled, resting his head on the window.

His heart weighed heavily in his chest. So his was still a wanted man. A part of him was curious of how many of Sai's men had been infiltrated Baki's two-bit mob. Had they been annihilated in the explosion? Gaara's current worries pushed out the thoughts.

"How many counts are still on me?" Gaara asked, fighting the words past the expanding lump in his throat.

"17. They found more bodies in the past month. Baki could only keep you underground for a certain amount of time. Your days were numbered. They will extend if you stay with me." Sai purred, tucking his arm around Gaara's unsuspecting waist.

Gaara stifled the shiver from the man's touch. Baki was low profile, not nearly as sought after as Sai. It was one of the reasons Gaara had sought him out. Granted he preferred to hide out on his own, he had no connections, no one he could influence. If he were caught, he would have to continue his killing spree to escape; the body count against him only piling. Gaara had offered himself as a man of black cloth, a skilled executioner. But Baki had other plans….

"What do you intend to do with me?" He asked bitterly. Sai brought the man closer to him, his arm clenched around Gaara's waist painfully.

"You will obey me."He whispered in his captives ear. "You will do anything I will command or I will eliminate you. Is that understood?" Gaara could only nod. His brain, however, was whirling with multitudes of ideas.

The car began to roll up a driveway, past a series of locked gates that had opened longingly for them. The house, behind the mazes of steel and trees, commanded respect in it's neo-architectual design. Built of brick and marble, Gaara remained unimpressed at the greatness before him. His brain was busy cataloging possible routes for his escape. He could deal with Baki's bullshit. He didn't want to continue it with a madman.

Perched on every balconey and infront of every possible passage way, he spotted suited gunmen. It was going to be trickey, but Gaara remained grounded at his hopes of success.

The car stopped abruptly, jerking Gaara out of his plotting. Sai smiled and extended his hand.

"Welcome home. Here you will be reborn, my beautiful fire-bird."

Yes, I know this seems like it's going to be a pairing. However, I really don't ever know where I am going with my stories until the mood strikes me. So, what are sai's intentions with Gaara? We know a little of gaara's past, but not much. Do you want to know more? I do but until my brain starts it's sickness stay tuned!!!! And I'm out….


	3. FillerGaara meets Baki

Filler!! Yes, this will be a horrible filler chapter just has more to do with gaara's background. I felt like I was being cheap the way I just stumbled along and thought to further explain how he ended up controlled by Baki. Not so much his body count. But really how does a pimp control a murderer? Read on….

:P

:P stupid spacers and not working….

Gaara denied Sai's extended hand and stepped out of the car. The wind rippled thru his curious bright red hair. He inhaled the scent of distant cherry blossoms and nearby gun powder. "You are mine, Gaara. Remember that." Sai murmured into his ear, his hot breath sending sparks of anger on Gaara's neck.

Gaara started to fuzz out. His vision danced in grey's and fire, blurring all reality around him. He shook his head roughly. Pull yourself together man, you can do this, he cursed himself. Shadows lifted from the ground and danced before him. He blinked hazily, still shaking his head. This isn't happening, he tried to dismiss. His limbs trailed icy sweat. It dripped off his body and hit the bricks beneath him in soft pitter patters. A tunnel of black closed in on him. He put up his arms to defend but found they would not lift. Looking dumbly at his useless arms, he started to sway drunkenly. Tremors shook thru his emotionless body but he could not feel them.

He didn't even feel when his body hit the ground.

_6 Months earlier. December 14__th__. 8.09 pm_

"_Baki. You are aware of me and my expertise. I have come seeking protection in exchange for my skills." Gaara's head was bowed but he kept his eye contact with the leech. His guts stirred in his shame. How could he ask such a lower creature for help. 'Because you only have enemies, no allies,' his logical brain reminded him. He had no friends, no family. He only had the streets and an arsonal of knives. _

_Earlier in that fateful day, he had been arrested for suspicion of several murders that had happening around downtown. It was only supposed to be routine questioning .It soon took an ugly turn as they started laying evidence on the table .None of the investigators survived Gaara's rage._

_He had barely escaped and fled into the night, his broken cuffs dangling off his wrist, sick blood embedded in them. He had wandered down winding alley ways, searching for isolation, listening to the walking dead as they spoke their gibberish. His ears were tuned instinctively to every sound. In a short hour, he found that there were 3 gangs dominant in this town. _

_One was SI, short for Scattered Ink. It sounded like the most trouble, ran by a mystery man who had his greedy hands in every bit of the underworld. Arms trades, heavy narcotics, human smuggling. Whoever the ring leader was, he was smart and ruthless. The people spoke in hushed whispers as if something fearful was lurking behind them, their twitching eyes darting around. Gaara shook his head at that. SI was most likely not hiring any new blood._

_The second was a group called the Water Snakes. They were mainly delinquents, too young to even know the basic construction of an actual gang. The member's rotated hierarchy based on who got out of prison and such. Gaara didn't even give them a consideration. _

_The last was a gang that had no name. Gaara liked that and went searching for more information. He found that the gang was in its early stages; just now start to get a vibrant following and a handful of collectors. They mainly dealt in small drugs, like pills and coke, and dabbled on the side with prostitution. It was small but had enough notoriety that it would not be hard to hide. He decided to settle, figuring he could offer the only gift he was blessed with._

_Now he stood in Baki's office, wondering what exactly the other man was thinking. Baki puffed his cigar thoughtfully behind a rich mahogany desk, his beady eyes running over Gaara's body. Gaara felt uncomfortable but stayed bowed anyway. Baki laid his cigar in a crystalline ashtray and stood. He sauntered over to Gaara, a menacing bounce in his step. He swung in front of Gaara and bent into a mock bow. A stupid grin was smeared across his greasy face. Gaara with held his sneer as hard as he could. _

_Baki straightened and moved behind Gaara. His head moved slowly over the teens narrow back and small hips. "Yes. You were smart to come here." He leered as he reached out to grab him. Gaara, sensing something wrong, twisted around quickly to see Baki lean away from him. Baki held up his hands defensively and exhaled a lustful sigh, the same dumb smile plastered on his face. "Tho the services you are going to be offering are going to be a little different than what you expect." He stepped closer. Gaara backed up slowly until his hip jabbed the desk. Wincing and confused, his eyes implored the strange man._

"_You have a cute ass, gaara. Business man like me can't let that go to waste," Baki said darkly as his long arms encompassed around the now shaking Gaara. "Fuck. You." Gaara spat as he bought his legs up and slammed Baki in the chest with all his force. Baki reeled backward, landing sprawled across the floor. Gaara started to run, but quick thinking Baki reached out and grabbed the fleeing boys leg. Startled, gaara tumbled to the floor. He realized he was falling but it didn't compute in his rage filled brain. He landed hard, every bit of air knocked out of his body. _

_Baki jumped at his chance. Swinging his legs around the fallen man, he sat on Gaara's lower back, successfully pinning the other down. Gaara clawed at the floor, desperate to escape. His finger nails broke against the hard wood and started to streak the floor in blood. "No! Ugh…get off motherfucker!" Gaara screamed. Every bit of his body was fighting to get away, to run and just be on his own. Baki reached out and clutched at Gaara's wrist. He loped a finger in one of the cuffs and twisted it behind his back, bending the elbow the opposite intended direction. _

_Gaara slowed in his struggle. He tried to calculate his next move. This called for strategy, not his usual brute force. He stilled. Baki leaned forward, his victory glinting in his now sweaty face. Gaara felt hot breath on his neck."You are mine now." He slurred tiredly. _

_The thick doors swung open and two large men entered. They were in plain suits but they were somewhat intimidating in their square shoulders and bulging chests. "You require assistance boss?" The one on the left grunted."Take him down stairs. Must be kinky. He came to us in cuffs." Baki held up gaara's arm by his dangling wrist, twisting his arm further. He sucked his lips in to prevent any sound from escaping. Bastard, he cursed. Baki got off him and immediately air drifted back into gaara's lungs. Meaty paws hooked under his shoulders and lifted him up._

_He was slung over a shoulder, his bruised legs dangling like a tired child. He knew he didn't stand much of a chance against the muscle; his blade was strapped to his leg and was currently inaccessible. Just gonna have to wait this one out, he thought painfully. He wasn't accepting defeat this easily, no; he needed better options. _

_The two men stopped and knocked on what sounded like a stone door. Gaara didn't bother to turn around. He figured Baki thought he was some big shot and had some sort of 'torture chamber' underneath the compound. The heavy sounding door scraped open and the two soon were going down concrete slabs positioned as stairs. They followed a tunnel. Gaara lifted his head to study his surroundings. Moisture clung in the air. He was deep underground, he knew that much. Shit shit shit, he cursed as he saw what looked like jail cells passing by. _

_The hallway seemed to grow warmer with each step. Heat wafted up off the floor, curling in the air. Gaara blink away the seat that was threatening to fall in his eyes. He started to slack, the heat softening his anger and making him drowsy. The two grunt men continued as tho they didn't feel it at all. They stopped at a cell and wrenched the bar laden door open. The man bounced the thin boy off his shoulders and slung him in the cage. _

_Gaara's back cracked against the stone wall, sending new streaks of lightning down his nerves. He could only glare at his captors, hoping to transfer any bit of pain to them. Safe behind the closed gate, they chuckled shortly then left. The cell was steaming; his clothes started to stick to him from the sweat. Is the sick freak cooking me, he imagined in his semi-delirious state brought on by the warmth. He slumped forward, his palms pressed onto the somewhat cooler ground. He lay down and tried to collect all the tiny bits of cold from the concrete. _

_Time past, how much he wasn't sure. His stomach had been rumbling for what seemed like hours. He was weakening and he hated himself each time his belly rumbled it's selfish groans. Plastered on the ground, he awaited his death. Grim Reaper must be busy today, he lamented as his eyelids started to lower._

_Sharp footsteps echoed off the walls. Gaara perked up, barely lifting his head off the floor. The foot steps stopped before his door. He didn't have to look to know it was Baki. "Well, look who has calmed down. Are you ready to play nice now, pretty boy?" baki elated at being able to bend such a strong willed creature. He fashioned himself a demi-god, ready to surpass his shadow-like rival of the SI. He just needed a little more money and this pretty boy was going to bring it in._

"_Stand boy. I have a treat for you." He grinned devilishly as he swung open the gate. Gaara tried to push up but his arms were too weak from dehydration. He flipped over, breathing desperately. "C'mon boy. I've got you." Gaara vaguely felt an arm loop around his waist and lift him off the ground. He faded in and out of darkness as the older man carried him. The hallway seemed to get even hotter, if that were possible. Gaara started to whine pathetically. _

"_Shhhhh. Be a good boy, sweet Gaara. Can you be good for your present?" Baki shushed the whimpering boy. Baki stopped at another concrete door. Gaara heard chirping of something electronic before the door swung open. Benign steam billowed out the door and engulfed the two. _

_Gaara lifted his head, each second regretting so as pain trickled down his neck. He spotted a furnace nearby, the flames dancing in its dark belly. Baki set Gaara down on the ground gently. He brushed away the hair that was stuck to the boys forehead. "There are those pretty eyes," he purred as he continued to stroke Gaara's head. Gaara jerked away from the invading hand, insulted at the touch. Baki stood up and motioned to one of the shadows. _

_A small man emerged, his clothes spotted with ash from tending the boilers. "Apply the new ones. Remove the old ones." He ordered. The small man nodded, understanding the command. Gaara could only watch thru blood shot eyes as new steel cuffs were clamped and tightened around his wrists. The man tinkered with the police issued ones until they opened and fell to the floor loudly. He weaved a chain into the cuffs and pulled. This brought Gaara's arms closer to his body, not allowing him to move. Not that he could; he was still weak and was drifting in and out of consciousness. The man handed the chain to Baki and walked off quickly back into the shadows._

"_Are you ready for your present, my new pet?" Baki squat in front of his prisoner. Gaara could not protest, tho his body screamed every obscenity and vile thing that came to mind. Baki flitted his fingers across Gaara's flushed face. The boy was beautiful in this near death state. Baki took Gaara's new chains and clipped them to a loop in the wall. He tugged on them to make sure they were secure. Satisfied he swaggered over to the small man and muttered another order. The man stumbled closer to the fiery pit and withdrew a long poker._

"_You are beautiful, Gaara. Remember that." Baki wrapped his arms around the barely alive boy. He gripped Gaara's head and held it still. Gaara blinked, trying to make sense of why the strange man with the glowing stick was getting closer to him. "Be still. I love you, Gaara. Now be good…"Baki held Gaara's head tighter. The man pressed the branding iron to Gaara's head. _

_Gaara screamed in agony. His skin sizzled and popped, pain blossoming like nothing he'd ever felt before. The smell of burning flesh filled the air and sickened him. As he screamed he vomited, choking at the same time. He heaved again and again and could not stop his shrieks. "Be good. That mark means I love you. Remember that. You are mine." Those were the last words Gaara remembered before he passed out from the agony._

Gaara opened his eyes only to see black ones staring back at him. "Are you okay?" Sai asked, stunned. He had knelt down beside Gaara. Had held his hand as he watched his prize convulse. Kiba had been sent to retrieve the medic and hadn't returned yet.

Gaara blinked, brushing the memory off him while adorning a new scowl. "I'm fine," he growled.

:P

Wow what a LONG filler chapter. Yes, this is the longest chapter for any of my fanfics and its filler. Go figure. I blame Maury Povich and his distracting show. Fun fact- while Gaara was being branded I was listening to Hot Air Balloon by Owl City (strawburry17's version). Song so doesn't match the mood. Well, see you next Sunday, I suppose.


End file.
